A low pressure refrigerant from an evaporator being compressed by a compressor before entering a condenser is a part of a conventional air conditioning system or a conventional mechanical refrigeration system. In order to maintain a state of optimal cooling, the compressor is usually controlled to run intermittently. But, the compressor which is stopped and started again repeatedly will lead to generate great torsional forces which are unfavorable for the running life of the compressor.